The Wolf Within
by akd3020
Summary: A Fenrisian boys journey from aspirant to one of the most infamous space wolves to have ever waged war on humanity and its foes likewise
1. New Dawn

Act 1 – The Trials

Chapter 1 – New Dawn

Nothing... absolutely nothing.

 _Flash_ light mercilessly pierces the black abyss, ripping it asunder.

Only then did I become aware of myself, and how rapidly I was falling.

" _ **Thud**_ _"_ I hit the cold sleek ground and suddenly became aware of my lungs attempting to clear the water fervently occupying my lungs.

Clearing the water, I take big lung fulls of air, finally catching my breath I close my eyes to take in a few long and painful breaths to calm the nerves.

My head hurts trying to comprehend how I got here. From the middle of a battle on the base of an erupting volcanoes, the heat threatening to burn up the air to here, somewhere wet and cold, like the middle of the season of water.

Heavy, deliberate footsteps tread towards me and increase in pace, closing in on me I feel a cold metallic hand grab me by the back of my neck and lift me, acting to reflex I try and strike out at my attacker only to receive a sound punch to the to my stomach, releasing even more bile. Looking into the eyes of my captor I feel fear unlike any other.

Everything starts to piece itself together. I'm here in the hand of a Wolf Whom Stalks the Stars. A being who deserves the utmost reverence and I just struck out against him.

"Hahaaha of all the aspirants I've seen today YOU have the spirit of a true Wolve of Fenris. Keep that close at heart and I shall openly welcome you as a battle brother. I am wolve priest Velus of the Space Wolves chapter of the Adeptus Astarte's."

"Whua? Whoa? Huh?" I mumbled as he dropped me onto my feet

" Im sure you have many questions but they will have to wait, for the time being just know that I have watched you from afar for many months and selected you to become a candidate for the trials. And as you lay dying your guts falling out freely of your belly I swept in and saved you and patched you up, so you are here today to compete in the trials. Now follow me." explained the Wolf priest.

Cold, tired and naked I followed him to a new dawn.


	2. Impairment

_**I do not own Warhammer etc.**_

After two weeks of almost nonstop walking in the toughest environment known to man and very little sleep to go on, I come upon my kill whom is at the current moment munching wholeheartedly on a giant elk.

Staring down at the great big beast from my rock. I closed my eyes and took several long deep breaths to calm my nerves.

I was to take on an ice fiend. These being lumbering giants where not that difficult to kill as their long figure and natural lankiness makes them practically useless if I can get in close and stab them in the lung. The problem was their blood was acidic so if miss, even by a handful of millimeters it will bring along my own grisly death. For some reason the lung did not spew blood. According to the elder hunters of my tribe.

Pushing the worries to the back of my mind I jump down from my perch and roar at the beast, a long, deep guttural challenge. Ii hold it until my throat grows raspy and dry. The fiend reverberates it at a much deeper note, accepting my challenge.

Six big red eyes stare at me, its chest heaving up and down it lunges forward with a surprising speed and finesse.

Raising its right hand across to the left side of its head it swings in a diagonal motion, I respond my pivoting of to the right and focus all my strength and suffering of the last few months of trials in behind the thrust. Pride begins to swell in my chest as the blade finds its mark deep in its hirsute hide.

The grim smile dies almost instantly as the beast's blue blood starts to piss out of its chest and spray all over my fore-arm. Quickly ripping and melting it to nothing, the sheer pain, the incomprehensible misery overloaded my brain, knocking me out.

I awaken startled and gasping for air as I am being covered in snow by the vicious winds. I place my hands on the ground and try to rise only to scream and fall face first on the deathly cold floor.

Rising I stumble forward almost falling, unsure of myself, my vision blurred and seeing double I grimly realize there is only one way I survive this.

Biting down and swallowing the bile rising in my throat, using my good hand I grab the chest of the cold frozen carcass where the wound is and using every ounce of strength, I have left I start to pull away the skill from the flesh until I can pull the flesh of the bone. And I climb in, encapsulating myself in the rancid torso of the great bipedal monster. And once more drift off to the warm embrace of sleep.

I awaken and shove the ribcage making an exit. I climb out, fall on my knees "AAAAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHA" and begin sobbing, staring at the husk of an arm that's left the pain still searing up my arm through my shoulder and up into my head cursing me with the feeling of it splitting into fragments, even though my nerve endings are nonexistent I can feel the burning over and over again as if it is being done over... and over again.

Wiping my eyes clear of the semi frozen tears I become consumed by rage and dart over to the body once more and in a fit of rage I kick, punch, pull and bite and spit and curse the fiend's corpse. After unleashing my fury, I feel a weight unlike any other lifted of my chest and serenity returns to my mind once more. Skinning the fiend and using its hide as a cloak, its meat as a source of short-term nutrition and its teeth as trophies I turn around and make my way through the numbing nether to the Fang.

Hi thanks for reading leave a comment to tell me what you think if you can find the time thank you. XD


	3. Gates of Morkai

"That should do it" murmured the wolf priest as he made the finishing touches to my temporary prosthetic.

"How's it feel?"

Wiggling my "fingers" and extending and retracting my "arm", no longer do I feel the phantom of my arm but a light tingle when I move my new prosthetic. To be honest it's not as bad as I first imagined it, when he first told me he was going to mount it, I feel a new sense of power and pride begin to swell up in my chest. This injury proving all the more my sacrifices and dedication to the wider imperium and Emperor of Mankind I have been tutored on in the late months.

"Yes, it's good. Thank you Mechanicus".

" Mechanicus is he ready" questioned a battle brother who suddenly entered the room with a urgent expression painted on his hardened bristled features.

With a nod the Mechanicus discharged me from his care and into the hands of my soon to be brothers. Or so I hoped.

"Follow me you are about to undergo the trial known as the Gates of Morkai, Steele your mind and your faith and you shall pass through unscathed."

After a five- or so-minute walk through the dark corridors with tapestries hung on every wall capturing great battles and triumphs over the enemies of mankind. We came upon the Gates.

The path lit dimly by small fires in standing pillars.

A great tribute to the wolf god Morkai is mounted on the top center of the large black cast iron gates. The bones and pelts of several dozen Fenrisian wolves adorn the malevolent gates.

As we come to the top of the steps my escort stops.

"You must proceed down alone from here on... Emperor protects!" slamming a fist into his chest plate he turns and takes his leave.

Spinning around from his fading form all my worries come flooding back in. I am confident in my physical abilities but this psychic strength and mental fortitude the priest speak of is new territory for me.

With my heart palpitating in my chest, my knees threatening to go out from under, my throat as dry as a volcanoes ash I descend the six large steps obviously designed for the Astarte's to accommodate their sheer size.

As I step down of the last step and onto the cold marble floor, wiggling my toes I notice the shape of robed men... no robed Astarte's.

"Come forth Vlka to be. You have undergone many a trial to test your physical prowess but now we the Rune Priests of the Fang will test your psychic prowess and search for impure thoughts and views." explained the Rune Priest.

Taking it all in I didn't realise that the priests had surrounded me and now laid their hands on my head and ushered a chant

"Undvijk sfaj haxv beufn rodn. Fenryka."

Next thing I know I awaken groggily and get up of the floor.

"what happened?" I ask, only to have a finger placed on my lips "shhhh"

Raising a long decrepit finger all the rune priests in eerie synchronization pointed to the gates of Morkai who are now alight in an all-consuming psychic cyan flame.

Whatever has awoken deep within my spirit I do not know but my nervousness has completely dissipated. Narrowing my eyes, straightening my posture, forming a fist and steeling myself for the arduous trial ahead.

Cold, sooo cold, the cutting maelstrom pulling and pushing simultaneously. I push forward with my blade by my side, my eyes unable to be opened more than a half squint... no my blade... my arm it's on fire!, my eyes frozen shut with tears, my throat ripped and torn from my endless tormented howls.

"please father it wasn't Skajl's fault"

"shut up boy" commanded the vile beast of a man as he struck Rondrijl my brother and hoisting him up by the neck and shoved his head in the trough, holding him in place. Feeling a great fury rise in my chest I charge him "you bastard". At the last second, he spun around releasing Rondrijl and punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. grabbing me by the ponytail he mercilessly dragged me through the snow to the side of the house and sent me sprawling to the ground he picked up the shovel and began mercilessly pummeling me.

"What did you do?" "how could you?" "MONSTER!" the screams of my brothers and sisters, denouncing me cursing me for defending them. No matter how many beatings I took, no matter how much blame, how much I fell from status they still called me monster when I finally laid the demon to rest, when I finally buried the hatchet as he would say.

Awakening once more with a sense of clarity I spin around seeing the priests staring at me.

They bow once and point to the exit where an Astarte's stands waiting.

"Well done. You must now proceed to the Adeptus Biologist to undergo the Test of Morkai and be granted the gift of the Canis Helix. Good look Aspirant. Emperor Protects."

"Emperor protects" I respond making the sign of salute.


End file.
